Fluvoxamine will be administered in a double-blind randomized cross-over fashion to patients with chronic schizophrenia both while they are other wise drug-free and while they are receiving neuroleptics. Clinical ratings, neuropsychological testing, and functional brain imaging modalities will be used to assess changes.